


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Bond is on a mission, but not just the one he and Q have been sent on.For my own Christmas writing challenge, Day 1: Dancing
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Dancing in the Moonlight

“Might I say,” Bond purred next to Q’s ear, “That you look rather dashing once you're out of those ill-fitting cardigans.”

“You may not,” Q snipped, self-conscious of his chest pressed against the other man’s, or just of being so close together in general, “I’m in it for the mission and the mission alone. The ill-fitting cardigans will be returning as soon as we leave this building.” 

Q tried to focus on anything other than the man who was guiding him across the floor; on the golden tree in the other corner of the room, on the fully stocked bar or the dark night outside. None of it really worked - Bond had a habit of drawing everything in like a fish on a line, but nevertheless Q tried his hardest. He had to admit, Bond did look good in a suit which wasn't all black for once, as the blazer was instead a deep maroon, which contrasted nicely with Q’s own bottle green suit. If it was anywhere else, they might have looked like a terrible combination, but it was hard to call the place anything but classy. 

“You hurt me, Q. People might think you're over twenty if you began to dress like this all the time. It’s worth considering.” 

“Someone in my position does not need to dress as… glamorously at this.” 

“A great shame, I assure you.”

For a moment they were both quiet. Q just relished in the feeling of having someone so close for once, since it was usually just a fleeting hug or a squeeze of his arm when Moneypenny brought him tea. It was embarrassing, truth be told, how quickly his mental wall went down when Bond started leading him. When the mission was announced - a hacking job that had to go on from the inside because of the immense firewalls - Q’s shoulders went up to his ears and hadn't gone down since. 

It was peculiar thinking about himself like that. He wasn't _scared_ of Bond, per say, but definitely weary since their first encounter. Then there was the mess with Spectre, and his temporary retirement. Bond was sent on more low-class missions these days, not so much destruction of a criminal empire though bombs and guns but through actual spy work. Any fool could blow their way in, but not many could blow their way out. 

“I have a visual on the target,” Bond whispered just a tad too close, and Q shivered as he danced around. He could see across the hall a door with a guard coming out. 

“Right,” he breathed, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Bond chuckled, “Let’s get this show on the road, I think you mean. Neither of us really want this to be over, now do we?”

Q held back a groan, and Bond’s hand left a tingle on his side all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's only really christmas themed in the vaguest sense, but I hope you liked it anyway.  
> If you did, please leave Kudos, comments and bookmarks because they are the LIGHT of my LIFE!!


End file.
